pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladion's Silvally (Lightsoul)
|gender = Genderless |ability = |current = With Gladion |evolution = 1 |prevonum = 772 |firstevoname = Mission: Total Recall! |firstevoep = TBA |firststagename = Type: Null |evo1num = 773 |numeps1 = 12|java1 = Toru Sakurai|ball = Premier|java2 = Toru Sakurai|enva1 = Abe Goldfarb‎‎|enva2 = Abe Goldfarb‎‎}} Gladion's Silvally is a Legendary Pokémon he obtained in Alola. History Prior to Lightsoul: Sun & Moon Silvally was a Pokémon created to fight Ultra Beasts. Four years ago, Silvally was created by an evil scientist of the Aether Foundation, Faba. During his research, Faba attempted to release an Ultra Beast into the Pokémon world in hopes of fulfilling Lusamine's dreams. However, a Nihilego emerged from the Ultra Wormhole and attacked Lillie. Faba and Gladion couldn't do anything but watch in horror until Silvally came and saved Lillie's life. Afterwards, Faba declared Silvally as a failure and placed restraints on it, which caused it to de-evolve into Type: Null. Its daring rescue as well as its appearance unintentionally caused Lillie to become fearful of touching Pokémon. Lghtsoul: Sun & Moon TBA Personality Silvally has the ability to sense the presence of Ultra Beasts and Ultra Wormholes. Silvally often becomes stressed when it senses danger, barking and lashing out when it feels threatened. As a Type: Null, its helmet was also a source of anxiety for it. Despite its anxiousness, it appears to trust its Trainer, and can be calmed down with Gladion's words. It eventually became able to trust Gladion enough to use the full extent of its power, breaking its restraints. It also has a strong connection to Lillie, having saved her from Nihilego during her childhood. It inadvertently caused Lillie's fear of Pokémon, and was ultimately what caused her to stop fearing them. For whatever reason, Gladion wants Silvally's existence to remain a secret. After breaking its mask, it gained access to the RKS System. Moves Used Variations of Multi-Attack Z-Moves Gallery Gladion Type Null.png|As a Type: Null Gladion Silvally Dark.png|As a Dark-type Gladion Silvally Fairy.png|As a Fairy-type Gladion_Silvally_Fire.png|As a Fire-type Gladion_Silvally_Steel.png|As a Steel-type Gladion Silvally Rock.png|As a Rock-type Gladion Type Null Adventures.png|Type: Null in the manga Type_Null_and_Gladion_Adventures.png|Type: Null and Gladion in the manga Gladion Silvally Adventures.png|Silvally in the manga Gladion_Type_Null_Air_Slash.png|Using Air Slash as Type: Null Gladion_Type_Null_Crush_Claw.png|Using Crush Claw as Type: Null Gladion_Type_Null_Double_Hit.png|Using Double Hit as Type: Null Gladion_Type_Null_Swords_Dance.png|Using Swords Dance as Type: Null Gladion Silvally Air Slash.png|Using Air Slash Gladion Silvally Multi-Attack Fairy.png|Using Multi-Attack as a Fairy-type Gladion Silvally Multi-Attack Dark.png|Using Multi-Attack as a Dark-type Gladion Silvally Multi-Attack Rock.png|Using Multi-Attack as a Rock-type Gladion_Silvally_Fire_Crush_Claw.png|Using Crush Claw as a Fire-type Gladion_Silvally_Fire_Air_Slash.png|Using Air Slash as a Fire-type Gladion_Silvally_Steel_Air_Slash.png|Using Air Slash as a Steel-type Jane Silvally.png Gladion_and_Silvally.png SM047.png SM049.png Trivia *Prior to its evolution, Type: Null was the first Pokémon to be nicknamed as its evolved form, Silvally. *Unlike most other Pokémon in the anime, Silvally is not kept inside of a normal Poké Ball, instead being housed in an Premier Ball. Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters